


【金钱组】Tango 探戈

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene
Kudos: 14





	【金钱组】Tango 探戈

最近卡文卡到自我怀疑，再一次的意识流实验  
想试试看能不能用文字营造出探戈的感觉  
梗来自：吵架时doi会很爽  
黑体字的 **他** 是耀  
普通字体的“他”是米  
**👇务必搭配BGM食用**  
BGM：Our Time

***

争吵。

愤怒是桌角摔碎的花瓶，沾着水的碎片，摔散的玫瑰。

 **他** 坐在床边，手指紧紧抓着床沿。

丝绸的床单扯出五道长长的褶皱，像五条裂缝，扭曲了边角烫印的银色暗纹。

他在 **他** 背后咒骂着。

青筋凸起的手背因激动而颤抖，他把食指指向 **他** 的后背，额角几乎要爆出血来。

指责。

然后是污蔑。

 **他** 抬起下巴，冰冷地看向他，轻蔑而冷淡。

他握紧了拳头。

对，轻蔑。

 **他** 在怜悯他。

如怜悯路边因饥饿而发狂的野狗。

冷笑一声，他放松身体，手指把散落的发丝撸到脑后，露出碎发后染上冷意的眼睛。

嘴唇开合。

他在说着什么。

嘴唇带着嘲讽的恶意弧度，眼睛却凉，像是阴冷的死亡。

揣测。

他说出肮脏的秘密。

猜忌

他一步步走近。

他提起另一个名字。

像是蛇信嘶嘶，吐出带着毒的引信。

 **他** 脊背绷直，眼睛里是恨的火。

引信碰上火。

那是即将爆炸的炸药。

那是愤怒。

拳头击上颧骨，手指捏住腕骨，膝盖捶击胃部，掌心扼住脖颈。

他们厮打。

相似的红色从咒骂着的嘴角滑落。

相似的恨意从淤青肿胀的伤口流出。

他们咒骂。

 **他** 诅咒他去死。

他祈祷 **他** 灭亡。

那是愤怒。

或是经久的恨意。

床头柜的闹钟不合时宜地响起，他抓起它，摔碎在贴着墙纸的角落。

床单扯下半截，台灯摔在地上，手指撕开墙纸，牙尖染上鲜红。

一片狼藉。

撕咬。诅咒。挣扎。压制。

喉咙被扼住，夹在男人与墙之间， **他** 被迫仰起头。

 **他** 掌心的钥匙抵在他的小腹上，金属的锯齿嵌入肌理，细细一线血。

那是无声的警告。

他冷眼看着 **他** ，手指收紧。

他想 **他** 死。

薄薄的皮肤被挤压得肿胀发红，血管的搏动如此清晰。

他想 **他** 死。

下腹传来尖锐的疼痛。

他继续用力，垂眸看着 **他** 轻轻颤动的睫毛，和不肯屈服的桀骜的眼。

 **他** 如此脆弱。

 **他** 如此强大。

他咬牙切齿。

 **他** 该死。

捏开那固执地紧闭的下颌，他鼻间的热气扑在被血润湿的嘴唇。

红。

那是 **他** 的颜色。

是让他恨之入骨的仇敌。

是他的不肯熄灭的渴望。

吻。

如同被蛊惑。

他舔上那片血。

痛。

就像挣扎的野兽，

 **他** 咬了他。

温热的红也染上他的嘴角，映在 **他** 淬着毒的眼里。

恨之入骨的仇敌。

不肯熄灭的欲望。

是他的，也是 **他** 的。

去死吧。

他们看着彼此。

一起去死吧。

他捏着 **他** 的脖子狠狠掼在墙面，后脑撞上木板，昏沉的痛。

 **他** 抬手甩了他一个狠狠的耳光，他的脸侧过去，慢慢浮起的红。

他们看着彼此的眼睛，看到了相同的东西。

恨意。

以及，渴望。

然后。

他们接吻。

湿滑的舌舔过血迹，牙齿咬着嘴唇。

他尝到 **他** 的血，而 **他** 舔去他的。

铁锈味的腥。

是肮脏的欲望。

他松开那早已发紫的脖颈，把 **他** 按在床头柜上，粗暴扯开 **他** 的衬衣。

扯落的纽扣落了一地。

弹跳着滚远。

 **他** 伸手压下他的脖颈，张开双腿，急切地啃咬着男人的舌尖。

皮带的锁扣啪地一声弹开。

衣料悉索滑落。

他埋首去吻 **他** 肿起的喉咙，滑腻的舌尖打湿淤血的皮肤。

 **他** 握着钥匙碾过那块破开的皮肤，指节蹭上温热的血。

疼。

下巴被捏住，他警告地看着 **他** 。

 **他** 仰着脸，看着男人阴沉的眼睛，慢慢勾起一个冷笑。

是挑衅。

握着钥匙的手被狠狠按在墙面上，沾着血的钥匙滚落下来。

痛得麻木，手指无力地蜷起。

他把手指插入那沾着血的指缝，掌心贴着掌心，脉搏碰着脉搏。

 **他** 挺直背，嘴唇追着嘴唇，用力地吻他。

用力地咬他。

疼痛裹着酥麻，愤怒混着欲望。

人类的情感如此复杂，无法捉摸。

正如他想杀 **他** ，而 **他** 也想杀他。

正如 **他** 想要他，而他也想要 **他** 。

于是，他们做爱。

粗鲁地，凶狠地，暴力地。

他用力顶开 **他** 的身体。

嘴唇吻着他的呻吟，手指掐下青紫的淤痕。

他想毁了 **他** 。

 **他** 打开身体接受着侵入。

舌尖舔舐着他的鲜血，指甲划下见血的伤痕。

 **他** 要让他痛。

疼痛让身体越发地敏感。

他们爱这疼痛。

仿佛是赎罪的鞭笞，让这愤怒宣泄，让这罪恶得到救赎。

这与敌人共堕欲海的罪。

恨意如此真实。

而他们依然享受着彼此带来的高潮。

这是罪。

他们一再犯戒。

欲望堆积，他深深顶进 **他** 的身体，低沉的喘息扑在他的耳畔。

 **他** 抱紧他的肩膀，偏开脸躲避他的嘴唇，却伸出舌尖舔上他滚动的喉结。

身体痉挛，脚趾蜷紧， **他** 咬上男人的侧颈。

在高潮来临的前一秒。

尖锐的疼痛，绝对的快感，他掐住 **他** 的脖子。

在高潮来临的那一瞬。

撕碎的衣服，汗涔涔的身体，空气里满是精液的味道。

他们在一片狼藉里相拥着喘息。

发丝缠着发丝。

血液混着血液。

蓝色的眼睛对上琥珀色的眼睛。

那是相似的嘲讽。

他用手指拨开黏在 **他** 唇边的一缕发，捏在指尖，亲昵地亲吻。

 **他** 眯着眼看着他。

啪——

一个耳光。

他用舌尖顶了顶口腔内侧，手指触上红肿的脸颊，慢慢地笑了。

他捏住 **他** 的下巴，像一个暴君。

而 **他** 看着他的眼睛，缓缓舔去嘴角的血渍。

 **他** 在挑衅他。

于是。

他们接吻。

以仇恨之名。

END


End file.
